User talk:Leon Davis
Chat One last time, mate? I hope it's not our last ;) Monk Talk 20:18, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I know right I'd hate to see you go Leon I will miss you, you was the first Bureaucrat I've met on this wiki in fact this is the only wiki I have edited and made an account on.TevanoRCMP (talk) 23:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Goodbyes Hey Leo. I don't know if you're gone or not yet but I just wanted to wish you all the best of luck in your future goals and hope you find everything you're looking for. It has been a pleasure having you around to help manage the wiki and chat with occasionally. You'll be missed. Take care. ( ) 06:03, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Thanks, Jamal. I'll be around on chat occasionally, but for now, I think I'll stay out of being part of the staff. Been great working with you. Leo68 (talk) 01:32, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Monk There is some big news I think he'll want to tell you so look out today. It's important. :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 10:12, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Hey man. I'm in chat. Last talk man. Got something to tell you. ;) Monk Talk 13:25, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey Leo, I hope you see this. If you do, please join chat. I need to tell you something. If I'm not there, tell me to join. Thanks, brother.<3 Monk Talk 19:19, April 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Account He got your message, I think he answered it on his talk page. To de-activate your account, you just have to go to and message Wikia telling them you want to do so. On another note, yes, I am really excited to see what Garry Monk can bring to Leeds, he's a young manager with Premier League experience so I guess we'll have to wait and see. Anyways, good luck off the wiki, and we'll do our best to keep this place running to its maximum potential. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:19, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Bud I did get your message. See my talk page. I'm begging you, please stay in contact. Please. I'm begging you. You're like a father to me man! Please man. I can't lose someone who treated me like that. Shit took a bad turn recently. Monk Talk 19:48, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Man why are you doing this :( there's no need to deactivate your account bro. We need to talk, join the chat man. Please. Monk Talk 19:58, June 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey Hi Leon. Great to see you back. It will be an interesting game, and touch wood I'll be there. Musa and Mendy do look good. It's a shame that Kante left, especially since it seems to be financially motivated, but I'm sure we'll cope without him. I saw us play Manchester United on Sunday and there were plenty of promising signs. Mahrez didn't do a lot though. Sam Talk 17:38, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :We don't want Walcott either. :) You can dump him on someone else. Sam Talk 21:57, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I don'think Arsenal will finish top 4 next season if they don't sign a striker. Messi1983 (talk) 11:01, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::They always pull it off somehow. They've reportedly agreed terms with Mustafi so maybe a stronger defence will be key to top four. There is a huge need for a forward, and maybe finishing outside the top four will make Wenger leave. Leo68 (talk) 15:42, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Improving your defence is good as you gave away stupid goals last season. But you need firepower up front too and Giroud does not cut it. He is a 10-15 million pound striker...that's all. Arsenal need a striker that is world class or on the fringes of world class. :::I'm no Arsenal fan...but my best friend is so we do talk about the team. Personally I feel you've been stuck in the mud for years. You haven't finished below top 4...but you haven't really challenged for the title neither except for last season. It's funny to think that the Emirates was built so Arsenal would compete with the elite clubs in Europe like a Barcelona, Real Madrid, Bayern Munich, and challenge for the title season in and out. The problem lies in both your board and manager. Your majority shareholder Stan Kronke sees Arsenal as a business and he is content with copping the money that you make from qualifying for the Champions League year in and year out. :::Wenger on the other hand has been a brilliant manager for Arsenal...but that buck stopped 5 years ago. His main problem is that he is stubborn as anything and doesn't know how to deal in today's transfer market. Ozil and Sanchez were great signings and so was Cech...but they've only papered over the cracks and I cannot see the former two staying on longer if Arsenal do not challenge for the title this season. The main problem is when Wenger puts in a bid for a player for what he feels is the right price and a club rejects it and says they want another 5 or 10 million more...he doesn't budge what so ever. That doesn't work in today's transfer market. Messi1983 (talk) 14:30, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :::If he brings in Mustafi and maybe Mahrez it'll be a start. A top three finish, the UCL quarter finals or further and a domestic cup. I'd like to see that this year, and it means he can leave without becoming a pariah. He gained enough credibility is the FA Cups and the miracle second last season, even though we should've won. He did point out that it would be easier this year, because slip ups for all teams means if we slip up we won't be punished by anyone below us, or be distanced from those above us. This seems like a big season, but today's opener didn't really live up to it. Leo68 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Arsenal fans I know were more happy they finished above Spurs than finishing second to Leicester City. Leon I want to bring to your attention of a youtube channel called the gooner talk. They do a show after every match. I started to watch it as I was interested to see what Arsenal fans thoughts were after we beat you 2-0 in the Champions League. I watch as many different club channels as I can as I love different opinions on football :) Messi1983 (talk) 22:24, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Back Great to see you back man! How's life? :-} Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:43, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Good day Leon, it is good to have you back. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:46, August 10, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks guys. Feels great to be back, but it won't be for long. I won't deactivate next time though. Things are going great, Guy. Leo68 (talk) 01:16, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Vietnamese Gangs The gang is mentioned by the Truth as one of three Vietnamese gangs, and is not said as an alternate name for Da Nang Boys. On Gta-Sanandreas.net, it is mentioned they are three distinct gangs. Danyan1429 (talk) 07:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC) : The Truth was the only one who mentioned those names. When referring to Vietnamese gangs in missions for Woozie, he only refers to them as the Da Nang Boys. They are not mentioned at all in any other part of the game. That website is not valid either. It does not load when searched. A link might give the claims some credibility. Leo68 (talk) 07:10, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::The reason being the Da Nang Boys are the only ones of the three to play any major role in the storyline. Butterfly Children and Shining Razors are distinct from the Da Nang Boys. On http://gtaforums.com/topic/865065-shining-razors-butterfly-children/ (I know it may not be the most credible source, but still) the answerer identifies them as being separate gangs, albeit playing no role in the storyline. Danyan1429 (talk) 07:16, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Seems more like opinion. I'll try find the Rockstar game guide, if they're not in there the deletion should stand. Leo68 (talk) 07:28, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::The single mention is a line of dialogue from the Truth ::::Still somewhat ambiguous at best BUT the subtitles (see from 2:47 here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSF-jgImFCo ) does put the names in title case, meaning they could either be aliases or distinct gangs but certainly not intended as descriptions of the Da Nang Boys. IMO, even if they are distinct gangs, the mention in a single line of dialogue would not justify a dedicated page on the wiki. Smurf the troublemaker (talk) 09:19, August 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm with smurf on this one. It's similar to a case of seen but unmentioned, doesn't really warrant an exclusive page. Maybe a mention on the existing page instead? Monk Talk 11:37, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :I have added a section ("Other gangs") on Gangs in GTA San Andreas as well. :Seems like this has been resolved now. Leo68 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your promotion to Patroller Leo! :D--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:21, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations Leo on your second promotion to Patroller! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:12, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks guys. Leo68 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Opening Weekend On yesterday's performance you can have Mahrez :L He was poor (granted most of the rest of the team was too), always trying that one trick too many. I watched the Arsenal-Liverpool game and Arsenal were all over the place at times. Groundhog season? Roll on next Saturday. :) Sam Talk 18:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :It was a poor display all round, Hull fully deserved their victory. I don't think Mahrez was deliberately slacking though, because if Wenger saw him have a poor game he may have had second thoughts about his attitude, I just think the whole team were off the pace. Sam Talk 09:00, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Image question Good day Leon, may I ask whether you are aware whether this image depicts gangsters from the Chamberlain Gangster Families or the Carson Avenue Families? I have already asked Sam, but he has stated that he does not know. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:10, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Not Leo but considering the clothing and location I'm putting my money on CAF. Don't remember CGF members with this type of attire, and the location seems to match. 18:08, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you Rain, I am glad that someone has provided me with their opinion on the likely set that the Families gangsters in the image belong to. Leon, you may still answer if you wish, but it is no longer necessary. Thank you anyway. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:49, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Xbox One Xbox gamertag? I'm on right now, let me know when you can play, I'll see if I can get on. Monk Talk 16:46, August 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Leicester vs Arsenal When you bring those stats up, a draw does seem the most likely outcome, but football never runs by stats. Whatever the result, hopefully it will kickstart both our seasons. Sam Talk 15:39, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. Both sides had enough chances to win it but I think the draw was probably fair at the end of the day. I thought the referee had a poor game which is surprising because I think he's one of the best referees. At least we didn't lose, as a defeat would have been hard for both teams to take. One point down, 39 to go. Sam Talk 23:04, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::RE: Wenger. I agree. I think the tide is starting to turn this year. I watched an Arsenal fan YouTube video and one of the guys on there said the amount of people chanting "Wenger Out" was one of the largest in a long while. I just don't understand Wenger's reluctance to spend. As he points out, Arsenal have the money but he won't utilise it, and with the other big clubs spending he has to be careful that Arsenal don't become cut adrift. Sam Talk 21:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: UCL Draw We've still got to qualify though, we've lost to worse domestic teams before. Regarding Arsenal, most fans I've seen on message boards seem pessimistic too. Sam Talk 17:32, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :I hope we can add something new as well, though I can't see many neutrals tuning into our games because the comparatively smaller teams. Regarding Arsenal, I can't understand Wenger's reluctance to put the effort in in the CL either. If you go out, you go out, but the fans will appreciate a bit of effort. Sam Talk 19:09, August 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Transfer Deadline Day I'm excited by Slimani too. We're going to the home Champions League games so hopefully we'll make an impression on the tournament. Regarding Kante, I don't necessarily think we need a big name replacement, because no-one had heard of Kante himself before we signed him. I agree with you regarding Koscielny and Monreal, not so sure about Bellerin though. He played against us two weeks ago and didn't look too good. Sam Talk 12:49, September 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Leeds/Arsenal Obviously I'd love a PL team in the next round, it's not like we're going to win it anyway so I'd hope we get one of the big boys and get it over with. Lately we've just always been scoring in the second half, always after the 60th minute, which is annoying in a way, but we now have three wins on the bounce so it's good enough. Leicester were unlucky that Fabregas was on his day and that Diego Costa managed to get one of their players sent off, but they should have defended better. They may have been PL champions last year, but they were never going to repeat it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:55, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :We haven't beaten Norwich since October 2009, so good luck to us... LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:35, September 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chat I can do, but only for about 10 minutes or so. I'm in now. Sam Talk 23:02, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Virgo/Virgo Classic Hey Leo, how it's going? Well, I suppose the changes are what you expected. I assume the same thing that the Virgo Classic is the GTA IV model and the others are just named Virgo. Why I didn't figured that? Either case, I'll wait until a decision is made, so I have to change whatever links are seen out there pointing at multiple pages (you know, Slamvans, Buzzards, Virgos. I'm getting stuck on there XD) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:52, October 3, 2016 (UTC) : No, I'm not going to get tangled in car merge red tape again. I just saw no reason to put the Virgo on the Virgo Classic page, when it has never been named that before. The IV & V model should stay as Virgo Classic. Thanks for fixing that though. Leo68 (talk) 03:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Promotion suggestion Good day Leon, I wish to suggest that you consider applying for the now-vacant Administrator position following Guy's untimely departure. You are an experienced Staff member, and will, I feel, be well-suited to become an Administrator again. Please note that I have also recommended Rain for the position. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC) : I'll certainly consider it. It's not like I haven't done it before xD Leo68 (talk) 18:50, October 6, 2016 (UTC) : Forgot to add; if Rain decides he doesn't want to then I'll apply on RfP, but if he does then we could probably do an election. Leo68 (talk) 18:57, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::By all means. I wish the two of you luck. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:40, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Requests for Promotion vote I voted your admin request as "Yes". You deserved it ;) [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 09:49, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations man :) Now, you are admin. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:30, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, bro. Leo68 (talk) 03:10, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Don't mentoin it bro :) [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:16, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations Leo, you deserved it.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats dude. You deserve it. You had my back and I got yours. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 15:10, October 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Clubhouse Well, since I've completed the page, it doesn't seem as bad as expected, so I simply ignored my concern once I figured out that The Open Road page would serve to have its own content. Either case, I wanted to replicate its layout with that of the Offices page, hence why both looks roughly similar. No real worries :) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:14, October 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Leicester I didn't see the game today but I listened to it on the radio and I've just seen the highlights. It was bad. The team just don't look motivated in the league at the moment. Sam Talk 22:16, October 15, 2016 (UTC) About my image Thank you Leo brother :) [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 20:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) RE:Images Right bud, here's the images that need to be deleted: File:AssaultRifleGTAV.png, File:CarbineRifleGTAV.png and File:MinigunGTAV.png. 08:33, October 22, 2016 (UTC) : Two have already been deleted, but the third has now been taken down. Leo68 (talk) 20:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: EFL Cup Aye, it was an amazing comeback by Leeds last night, I wish we would have just made it easier for ourselves like Arsenal did. I'm definitely thinking Liverpool can reach the final again, maybe even win it depending on the opposition. Under Klopp they seem to be able to pull goals out of anywhere. All I wanted last night was to see Leeds reach something that had the word 'final' in it, and if that has to be simply the quarter-finals then so be it, I'm happy haha. I'm hoping for a home game against Manchester United to get the atmosphere back where it should be, and we're expecting a capacity crowd of around 37,000 for the league match against Newcastle next month, so this should hopefully be a good couple of months for Leeds. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:42, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :Well, it just so happens the fixtures have been announced, Leeds are versing Liverpool at Anfield after all, and Arsenal are getting a relatively easy game against Southampton at the Emirates. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:22, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Image licenses Good day Leon, I hate to lecture one as experienced as you are, but you must remember to license all your images, as this image was uploaded without one. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Champions League We're almost over the line. If (hopefully when) we beat Brugge we'll have qualified. Good comeback from Arsenal as well. Ozil still gets an awful lot of shit from the British media though, I've no idea why. As for Tottenham, well, as one of my Tottenham-supporting friends said, the least said the better. Sam Talk 22:54, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yes. I forgot about Man United. It's wonderful seeing them fall apart. As for Tottenham, £30m on Sissohko was ludicrous. Newcastle have brilliant negotiators to pull that deal off. I share your frustrations with kick off times; we play West Bromwich Albion on Sunday with a 4:30pm kick off, so we won't get home until gone 11pm. Sam Talk 23:28, November 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Maria I'm really sorry. I'm just reverted the edits because the page saying date of birth year is "1969" before. I am taking your warning as "friendly warning". Anyway, thanks for notifying me. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:54, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Patroller privileges Good day Leon, just in case you were not aware, protecting pages no longer prevents Patrollers from editing them. I mention this because I noticed that you had temporarily protected the Maria Latore article due to an edit war between "GrandTheftAuto3EraMe" and "GTAFan86". TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:58, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:53, December 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Vehicle Features I suppose it is a good idea, but I hope it is not deleted because, to be honest Leo, it refers to those useless lamps that one can see in every vehicle, but never functions (but still got favored by helicopter's searchlights, truck's high beam lamps and the Interceptor's side lamp). I'll split that anyways :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:05, December 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: User: Frrtt Didn't see your message until now, sorry. Tom's got it though. Thanks Derp Herpington (talk) 14:46, January 11, 2017 (UTC) LCPD HQ Why was the page deleted? This is an established fact of GTA IV and its stories. Izfumbles1 (talk) 05:56, January 25, 2017 (UTC) The LCPD HQ is Lower Easton Police Station, so it is a duplicate page. Leo68 (talk) 11:01, January 25, 2017 (UTC)